


Bone

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [86]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Risa broke a leg on an expedition for Camp Chitaqua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bone

Risa limps into Camp Chitaqua. Her makeshift crutch isn't quite up to her weight.

"Need some help?" Jo asks the moment she spots Risa.

"Thanks," Risa says, and Jo half carries Risa the rest of the way to Risa's cabin.


End file.
